


I Would Not Be Alone Tonight

by CPFics



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPFics/pseuds/CPFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éomer seeks out Aragorn to thank him for his work in the Houses of Healing, but finds the heir of Gondor in need of comfort himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Not Be Alone Tonight

It was the night after the Battle of Pelennor Fields. Aragorn was sitting in his chambers in Minas Tirith, having just returned from the Houses of Healing, and staring out of the window. There was a knock on his door, which he had left open. He turned to see Éomer standing there, already changed into new, clean clothes.

“I came to say thank you,” he said, taking a few steps into the room. When Aragorn did not object, he stepped forward again. “Éowyn is recovering. We owe you a great debt.”

Aragorn frowned.

“You owe me nothing. We owe Éowyn for our victory. All the healing in the world could not repay that debt.”

Éomer nodded and turned to leave, but stopped. His eyebrows drew together as he looked over Aragorn.

“You have not bathed nor rested since the battle,” he observed. “Have you eaten?”

Aragorn shook his head.

“I am not hungry.”

Now Éomer walked right up to Aragorn, and laid his hand on his shoulder, his expression one of concern.

“You have had a difficult few days. At least take a bath. You will feel better for it.”

Aragorn sighed wearily and leant lightly against Éomer’s hand.

“You could do with a chance to relax,” Éomer continued. “I will run one for you.”

He made for the bathroom. Aragorn swayed slightly, before beginning to undress. Then he followed after Éomer.  
The Rider blushed slightly when he looked up to see Aragorn walk naked into the room. He examined his hands as the Ranger slid into the large bath with a loud sigh.

“Enjoy your bath, my lord,” he said, bowing his head as he made for the door. Aragorn reached up and caught his hand as he passed.

“Will you not stay, Éomer?”

Éomer hesitated for a second, astonished, and then nodded. His blush deepened slightly as Aragorn turned away and he began to remove his own clothes. He slipped into the bath next to Aragorn.

“Would you like me to wash your hair, my lord?” he asked hesitantly. Aragorn smiled and moved towards the middle of the basin.

“Only if you start calling me by my name,” he replied, leaning back until only his face remained above water.

“Sorry, Aragorn,” Éomer replied quietly, combing his fingers through Aragorn’s hair. Aragorn closed his eyes, and his breathing deepened.

Suddenly Aragorn’s face spasmed with an expression of grief. Éomer stopped his combing.

“Aragorn?”

“Éomer,” Aragorn replied, reaching his arm up to Éomer’s face and pulling him down towards him until their lips met. Éomer tensed, and at once Aragorn had pulled away and turned to face him.

“Éomer, I am sorry, I-“

Éomer silenced him by rushing forward and bringing their lips together once more. Aragorn’s hands found their way to Éomer’s arse, pulling their bodies flush against each other, and Éomer threw his own arms around Aragorn’s neck, inhaling the fading scent of battle from his skin.

Eventually Aragorn pulled away, and rested his forehead against Éomer’s collarbone.

“I would not be alone tonight, Éomer,” he breathed into his chest.

Éomer chuckled and, placing his hand under Aragorn’s chin, brought his head up until their eyes were level.

“Of course I will stay.”

Once they had both washed, which took quite a while among the frequent breaks for slow, tender kisses, they pulled themselves out of the bath and wrapped themselves in the large, thick towel that had been left for Aragorn by whoever had arranged the chambers. Gandalf, probably. It easily covered them both. They sat against the wall on the bathroom floor, leaning against each other with their hands entwined. Éomer reached up and lifted the Evenstar pendant between his fingers.

“I hope I am not taking kisses meant for another,” he whispered, a hint of sternness creeping into his voice.

“Arwen and I have an agreement,” Aragorn replied, before the shadow of grief crossed his face once more, “and I have told her that I would have her sail West with her kin, though I believe she has not gone. I am not a fair exchange for immortal life in the Undying Lands.”

Éomer pressed a line of kisses along Aragorn’s jaw.

“You do yourself a disservice. In recent months alone you have done more, and more worthwhile, things than most men would do in a lifetime.”

Aragorn shook his head.

“I am a Ranger from the North. I did not ask for this, nor would I ever.”

Éomer wrapped his arms around Aragorn and held him close.

“We do not get to choose our fates, and often we may wish our lives different, but we must live them as they are given to us, and make the best of them.”

He stroked Aragorn’s hair and placed a kiss on his head.

“You will make a great king, Aragorn, greater than this land has ever known. And Arwen shall be the luckiest of all her race, for though her life is shorter, she will live it with you, and no one else will be able to claim such an honour. You may not believe it now, but you will, when you see her again.”

Éomer shrugged off the towel, stood up, and held out his hand for Aragorn.

“Come to bed,”

Éomer led Aragorn to the bed, where they lay in a heap with the covers thrown over them, kissing slowly. Involuntarily Éomer’s hips bucked against Aragorn’s, causing them both to gasp at the friction. When Aragorn’s mouth returned to Éomer’s it was with greater passion and urgency, and he began to grind against Éomer, their cocks rubbing together with every thrust.

Éomer’s fingers dug into Aragorn’s shoulders, and he arched his back as Aragorn began kissing, licking and biting his way over his neck. He could feel his climax building inside of him as Aragorn moved to stimulate his nipples with his mouth. Éomer grabbed Aragorn’s face and brought their lips together, crying out into Aragorn’s mouth as he orgasmed. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Aragorn’s penis, bringing the Ranger to his climax a few moments later.

They fell asleep as they were, a tangle of limbs and soiled sheets, and when they awoke the next morning they bathed together again. Once they had dressed – Aragorn in new clothes, Éomer in the clothes he had been wearing the previous evening – Éomer made to leave, but Aragorn held him back.

“Know this, Éomer, son of Éomund,” he said, tracing his fingers over Éomer’s cheek, “I shall never forget this night, nor the comfort you have brought me, nor how bravely you have served in this war. We must part now, each to rule our own kingdoms, but ever shall our kingdoms be joined in alliance. One day you will find someone to rule beside you, and you will rule well. Your loyalty, your friendship and your love will never be forgotten.”

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Éomer’s, running his fingers through the Rider’s hair until his hand cupped his neck, and Éomer’s arms joined around his waist. Eventually Aragorn pulled away.

“Go now, and rule, Éomer King.” he said. 

Éomer bowed his head and turned to leave. He seemed to hesitate slightly at the threshold, but then he disappeared and did not look back.

\----

Aragorn thought long on Éomer’s words from the previous night, as they had slumped together on the bathroom floor, wrapped in Aragorn’s towel. And when, later, at his coronation, Arwen had stepped forward to greet him, with Elrond’s blessing, he _had_ believed him, and he had regretted ever telling Arwen to sail West, and he was glad she had not gone. He had kissed her then with the passion of every night they had been apart and every day together that they would have missed if she had left, and he had never wanted to be apart from her again.


End file.
